


Pet

by benedetta_catini



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedetta_catini/pseuds/benedetta_catini
Summary: Starts where Season 3 ends, not sure what I'm doing yet I just have a lot of *thoughts* on them so I had to get started! Lenore is Best Girl.###Warning for this being an inherently abusive relationship and cartoon fantasy###
Relationships: Hector/Lenore (Castlevania)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 223





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ###Warning for this being an inherently abusive relationship and cartoon fantasy###

“You’ve been a very pretty pouter, but it’s time to move on to the next task, pet.”

Hector continued to stare at the floor of Lenore’s study. She was working at her desk on a letter, and out of his peripheral vision it was hard not to become entranced by the scratching of her pen. The soft sound it made, the repetitive little swish of the quill feathers, the elegance of her hand, and even the way she held the writing instrument. He scoffed at his own thought wondering what it’d be like to hear her play piano. A good skill for a diplomat that liked to entertain at vampire parties. He knew from her sister’s conversation this was her gift, she could play anything or anyone. He was never even a challenge.

He resented that.

He was furious at how she had manipulated him and worse, how easy he had been. How hard it was to direct any of that anger towards her, instead of himself. Every flash of fury he felt towards Lenore was immediately reflected back at him like she was a mirror. He would wilt into angst and disgust, much less energizing emotions, but even harder to sit with. He would feel the silent grip of his self-hatred constricting around him and the desperation to feel relief would cloud his judgement. Lenore could make him feel safe and warm even when it made no sense, even when she physically took away those privileges, he would crave her all the more as she kicked him when he was down and he hated that even more. How sickly it was to want it.

He didn’t want all of it. The bad parts were clearly bad. But it was unnerving how unsure he was of his own desires when she would make him spell out things he had done, why he had done them. For someone so manipulative she could be uncomfortably direct. She kept making him confront what he had done for Dracula, why he had trusted her so quickly, pledged herself to her, declared love and loyalty.

“You don’t love me,” she had snarled at him last night. Then with terrifying sweetness she had carefully tucked a strand of silver hair behind his ear, “but oh how you will.”

The speed at which her emotions could change, the severity of them, the flat pleasantness she maintained the majority of the time to mask her feelings with, was terrifying. And despite knowing how calculated she was, how she lied through omission, how she took joy in his suffering, and disinterest in his autonomy, he also still really believed she cared for him in some way. And that made his heart want to burst.

The sound of the writing stopped and Hector made a slight gasp as he realized he had been holding his breath watching her.

Without looking away from her letter she folded it carefully and spoke to him again.

“You can’t even pretend to ignore me. You’ve put yourself in time out in a corner and then when I give you the attention you want you don’t grant me a response?”  
“I have nothing to say about this supposed next task that you will force me to do.” He tried to make his voice as apathetic sounding as possible, but it cracked. He knew what he really was. Pathetic. And she knew it too.

“No, pet, that’s where you’re wrong. I won’t force you to do anything.” A hint of a smile played at the corners of her mouth as she lifted a candle to drip wax on the envelope.

“You forced me into a cage. You forced a cursed ring on my finger. You’re forcing me to stay in this room right now.”

“My sisters forced you in a cage, and I got you out. I’ve already explained to you I can’t betray them and you’ve seen how difficult they can be at the idea of you attending meetings, sitting at our table, having your own apartments in the castle. Certainly some of your actions must be limited. I cannot allow you to leave, I cannot allow you to hurt any of us, but do you understand how many humans have been allowed in that room before? Not even to be killed. Their blood enters in decanters for our chalices. Our guards are not present in those chambers. You are being given a gift, the possibility to do what you dreamed of with Dracula. But you weren’t very good as an advisor were you? You were a good forgemaster. You have a rare, very powerful skill. I don’t want to take that away from you. I want to help you use it.”

She stamped the hot wax with the seal.

“But if you start to go outside your skill range, you don’t do so well, do you? You start thinking too much and you feel bad, you get anxious, you make rash choices without any details on how those things will actually come to be. Now, everything that isn’t forging will be taken care of for you.”

Hector furrowed his brow indignantly, “So as long as I mindless forge away you’re saying I’ll be a well-taken care of clog in your machine and I should be grateful?”

Lenore peeled the seal away and placed the stamp back on her desk and the smile broke across her face.

“I never asked you to come in this room with me, Hector.”

“What?”

She turned her body entirely to face him, hands resting on either side of her armchair.

“I enjoyed tugging you around on a leash last night while you pretended to hate it, but if you recall, today when you woke up you did so alone. You sleepily stumbled around the castle to find me. And you’ve been sulking in that corner ever since.”

He had trampled across his own pride before she ever could.

“It’s not like I have things to do around the castle.” He mumbled.

“There are plenty of leisure activities to entertain you with. You’ve been patiently waiting to receive instruction. My instruction. I know you won’t listen to my sisters.”

He felt an unearned joy at that, he wouldn’t listen to them. That was true. He’d say no to their horrible demands once and they’d kill him. Lenore may be playing with him but they had a relationship of sorts. She did take an interest in him.

It wasn’t possible she actually cared for him, and yet . . . if there was any small part at all, his desire to please that small part was driving him mad. This strangely made him feel more bold.

He stood up.

“I came here to face the consequences of the things I’ve done that have gotten me here. To get it over with. Do not mistake that for desire.”

Lenore laughed. Despite him towering over her, he felt small.

“I will not make you forge. And I will not help you ‘get it over with’. In fact, I’d like your next task to be something else entirely.”

Hector felt the urge to do whatever she asked swell up within him without knowing what it was.

“If you’re not going to force me then I won’t do it. I’m not going to be your willing servant.”

Lenore’s eyes twinkled. “Would you like that? Being forced. Then you can’t feel guilty can you since the terrible vampire made you do it. But I’ve already told you no, pet. I won’t force you to do a thing.”

“Punish me then! Punish me for my crimes and take me back to my cell to rot. I don’t want your fancy rooms or to be your toy like this.” He blushed even as he said it.

She leaned back further against her chair.

“No. I will not punish you in such a way. The task I have in mind for you pet, is pleasure.”

The memory of touching her on the bed in his cell surged back through him. He felt sensation across the skin her fingers had gripped only one night ago.

“I was weak, as you’ve mocked me, and trusted you. I pledged loyalty to you under false pretenses. Now I must honor that but I will not ‘take pleasure’ in it.”

“I don’t want you to take pleasure, my pet, I want you to give it.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t want you to take pleasure, my pet, I want you to give it.” Lenore was still smiling sweetly up at him.

Hector felt an unwelcome heat in the pit of his stomach. To hear that she wanted to be given pleasure from him made his muscles flex in anticipation of their use. His body liked to be useful, yearned for it. And maybe that was something he needed to more actively address with himself, but just because he enjoyed being an instrument for someone worthy did not mean he had to accept any affection forced upon him. Of course he had fallen fast and hard for Lenore! She was painfully beautiful. She had a lightness in a heavy and depressing reality. Her voice was melodic and soothing after being shouted at his whole life by Carmilla, guards, fearful villagers, his parents. He had been near banging his own head against the wall as his thoughts echoed his past abuse louder and louder in that cell. His own inner voice was challenging to differentiate from the repetitive intrusion of his childhood. He wanted to be good, but he didn’t even know what that was anymore. 

Maybe he didn’t deserve to ask for a worthy leader, a worthy leader didn’t need to earn someone as lowly as him. But no matter his own lack of value, he wanted his work to go towards something positive for the world. And Lenore was not good. His desire towards her only showed how weak he was, not that he should allow it to be acted upon. 

“I won’t give you anything, especially not pleasure.” Hector squared his shoulders back, embarrassed at his own height, how much space he took up. He had never been so aware of his body before her gaze on him. He wished he didn’t like how much his body seemed to please her. Even when she was frustrated or disappointed in him, she made no attempt at hiding her appreciation for his physical form. 

Lenore’s expression did not change and Hector felt even worse in the silence following his words. He struggled to hold still under her eye.

“Unless you count your sadistic pleasures, I’ve told you I accept the consequences for my actions, but I’m not going to pretend to be your willing servant.” 

“Thank you for the sly goading to try and get me to punish you physically, but once again I must pass this time. You’ve taken enough of a beating this week and I aim to train you. I want you in the best possible condition. I actually quite look forward to spoiling you. But you seem to need to drag this out for your ego’s sake, hmmm?”

“I may not be a wise man but I do try to be a man of honor. Not that you would understand that.” 

Hector’s mind did scramble about why he tried to escalate the conversation to violence when he had always viewed himself as non-confrontational. Why it was easier to accept blows from her than her stares. He longed for her gentle caresses too, but now that she had betrayed him he could not imagine those. Perhaps this was his only way to accept her touch that his mind would allow.

“The fact you could make it this far without knowing yourself is amusing if not perplexing to me, pet. I find your stupidity charming where it tires my sisters, but your lack of honor is why a ring is on your finger for such insurance. It’s only going to make you keep your word, nothing more. I have no mind control powers or spells to bind you with, I find them boring anyway. 

In order to keep you, I had to have something to show my sisters. Something tangible like the ring. You did say you wanted to rip my throat out, and within several days declared undying loyalty to me so you must admit your word seems . . . thin. But I won’t use the ring as a shock collar. If you try to take it off your own finger, well, that will hurt. However, it’ll be all you won’t it? I doubt it will take long for your masochism to rear its head in the form of you trying to remove the ring saying it’s about ‘escape’ but we both know you’ll be thinking about me kicking you around. My favorite punishment, sadly for you, is to be withholding. And all the things you say you despise, I suspect you’ll soon beg for.”

Hector’s expression twisted in disgust, “And if I don’t? If I’m not what you think of me?” 

“Then you’ll be another boring human, so what? We don’t need to expand the empire and we’ll certainly find another way to do it without you if we must. I never lied to you. You seemed convenient at the time to Carmilla, but she truly has moved on to other plans. Like you, they too wanted to see you tortured. But I wanted to make you my project, my pet. You said things without knowing their full meaning to me, and YOU made promises you weren’t prepared to keep. I do really like you, Hector. 

I see something in you that you can’t even see in yourself. If you refuse my guidance fine, I won’t give it. Entertain yourself around the castle as I’ve told you.”

With that she stood up quickly and the click of her boot heel made him lunge to grab her wrist without thinking.

“-wait!”

She spun around with her brows together. Her wrist was so small and delicate feeling in his palm. He felt shame burn through his arm for having seized hold of her like this. For the contact of his rough skin against her soft.

“I’m sorry, I . . .” Hector sank to his knees in front of her without knowing why. Tears threatened to fall. 

“Why are you sorry? What is there to forgive?” But Lenore’s glare down at him made him want to apologize a thousand times over and over again. 

She lifted her hand from his grip like it was now dirty. “You say sorry without meaning it. You refuse to acknowledge your true feelings. Do you feel sorry for yourself? Why are you so ashamed, who is here to shame you? You don’t care about the opinion of monstress vampires do you? They’re my sisters, not yours. They all mock me for taking you under my wing and have you seen me flinch or doubt myself once?”

Hector felt childish for acting in such a way. He regretted that his words kept spilling out despite the nausea in his stomach, “but you said you wanted to run away with me! Even if I can allow myself to think you really meant everything else, that it’s not an insult to me that you cursed this ring, that you lead me around on a collar for show, that you want to own me, how could I be so foolish as to believe you respect me at all? That you would really want to be with me as more than a tool to discard when you’re done?”

“I said what I felt at that moment because even I wish to run away sometimes, Hector. You made me want to be far away from anyone else and any responsibilities. I won’t tell you I didn’t mean it.”

Lenore leaned down and took his chin between her forefinger and thumb.

“I liked when you fucked me. And I want you to want to do it again.”

Hector’s pupils dilated wide. 

“Tell me again, how you don’t wish to please me. I think I’ve shown how willing I am to be denied by you. So tell me again how you refuse to fulfill the fantasies you’ve put in my head, pet.”

Hector felt his breath stutter. “I can’t go through what I went through in the cell again. Please, I can’t.”

Lenore cupped the outside of his cheek and guided his face against the velvet of her dress. He pushed his face further into her front and began to weep embarrassingly loudly.

“Shhh, you’re not going back there. It’s okay, you’re here now. You’re here with me. I won’t let you go back there.” 

He buried his face as he gripped either side of her cloak with his hands and let the sobs wrack his body. She stroked the top of his head allowing him to hide his face from her.

Her voice drifted down to him through the fabric of her clothes. “Let me take you to your nice new bed. Would that be all right?”

He nodded without unburying his face, his breath slowing down, calmer now from the release of emotions that had built up inside him. He did feel quite exhausted and foggy. 

She grabbed underneath each arm and guided him up. Her strength was much greater than her appearance, but she let him support his own weight. She wrapped one arm around his and interlaced their fingers together.

“Do you like to have your hair brushed, Hector?”

He frowned, puzzled. “I don’t know, I never have I guess.”

She walked him slowly down one corridor, then the next. He felt as if perhaps they were floating through them. “What a shame, such lovely hair and no one to help you take care of it. You know, I like to take care of my things. Would you really hate so much to be taken care of?”

“Why does it matter to you so much what I like? To keep me in good health I can make out, but you said you look forward to ‘spoiling’ me. You also said you wanted me to give you pleasure. I don’t understand.”

“Silly pet. Spoiling you would give me pleasure. You say things to please me and while your eagerness is delightful, the lies you tell in trying to guess what I want to hear disappoint. I want to know what you want. I want our wants to feed each other. You only assume I’ll get tired of you because you think you have a finite amount to give. Did it ever occur to you our desires could grow together?”

“I . . . well, no I-”

“I’m teasing you unfairly now, I’ll admit. This is a discussion for another time. We’re here, sit down on the edge of the bed.”

Hector turned his head to gaze unfocused around the bedroom. His new bedroom. The first time a room of any kind was his. Or at least partially his. It was gorgeous, but more importantly it was dark, calm, warm, and inviting him to sleep. 

His gaze returned to in front of him where Lenore was kneeling, neatly perched on her ankles between his legs. His face burned. Why would she put herself like this in front of him? He should be the one kneeling, begging to make it all up to her in way he could. His resistance to her had not been honorable. Why was she so patient and kind to him, even if it was in her own way? How could he ever deserve her attention like this?

“May I take off your boots? You must be very tired, your eyelids are drooping.”

“O-okay.”

Lenore undid his laces tortuously slow. He wanted to look away and watch her forever all at the same time as her fingers pulled each crossing of string one at a time.

“There you are, pet.” She kissed the top of his forehead and backed away as she closed the canopy curtains around the bed frame, “sweet dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hector's himbo brain doesn't work! Himbo rights! Anyway, thank you for going on this journey with me! This story is definitely not trying to anticipate what happens in Season 4, because how could I possibly, so this is just going to be whatever my lizard brain types up. Should I include other characters? I'm real stuck on these two even though I like other characters these two just really grab me!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who reads and comments! I haven't written in years and it is really delightful to see even one person read your work and like any part of it at all! I need to practice so I can go back to writing erotica commissions again, so critiques and advice are welcome and being solicited! For real!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenore's perspective.

“Sweet dreams.”

Hector had told her in the cell that he had never had sweet dreams, he had rarely had dreams at all throughout his life. He could remember them each on one hand. Very straightforward nightmares about things from his childhood, he waved them off like they might bore her. She remembered raising her eyebrows at that, but he had been looking away.

Humans were so easily broken. Did he really think so little of himself from things that happened to him beyond his control? And if he really believed he was worthless, why didn’t he give up? Lenore had seen men in better situations turn into apathetic vegetables, but even in the cell when he was naked, beaten, full of self-loathing, Hector had hope. That was why she couldn’t just let him out without the ring. She knew there would always be a chance of him running from her.

Lenore couldn’t remember not being aware of her own beauty, playing with its effects on others had taken more time. Just because people found her beautiful didn’t translate directly into heeding her every word. She learned how to pause when she talked. When to look directly at them. How to turn her chin just slightly when she smiled. She became obsessed with microexpressions in other people’s faces, reading their body language, creating a feeling of electricity when she entered a room, playing with the push and pull other’s fear and awe of her. 

But while mastering this was useful, it also made her lose interest in others quickly. She had fun figuring them out, she got what was needed from them, and moved on. Carmilla had warned her that Hector was pretty, but dumb. The fun of that would wear out fast. “He cries nicely, his blood tastes good, but you can only make one man suffer so much before you need two or three at a time to make it interesting.” 

More men sounded . . . even less appealing. More emotions and egos to manage. Maybe it was silly to think Hector might be different so early on. It had been only a week. But she had never walked down into the dungeon and gasped before. She was wearing her veil, and the sound was mostly restrained, the guards didn’t look up and neither had Hector. However, Lenore had paused mid-step ever so slightly when she saw him first. She felt unprepared despite her basket of fruits to tempt him with. Her composure had barely had time to falter before it was back. He was another easy target. Simple, not particularly bright. He wanted boots, and a book. He wanted his freedom.

She really did like to please him. She considered herself a people pleaser, in fact. She wasn’t lying when she said her motives were very different from the other vampires. It wasn’t _ just _to get what she wanted. She took enjoyment in the look on his face when he had received the book, and him saying thank you for the food. For him seeming like he really meant it when he didn’t need to be thankful towards her. The smile that broke when she had taken him for a walk and they had looked out over the snow covered mountains. 

He brought out a desire in her that wasn’t there with her other victims. The toying with him was actually fun, she sometimes forgot about any goals she was trying to reach through her methods. She did want him to have sweet dreams though. She wanted him to wake up refreshed, ready for her. She wanted to nurse him back to health and make him strong again, then break him until all the bad stuff poured out until he was shiny and new. She wanted him empty of everything that wasn’t his core self, so she could fill him, the perfect vessel. Train him to please her exactly the way she craved. The way others weren’t worth even trying to level up to. 

Just before dawn she snuck to his room. She knew her sisters would more than disapprove of what she had in mind so she had to be careful not to wake them. She drew back the drapes surrounding the bed where Hector slept, his eyebrows knit together, a light sheen of sweat across his forehead, and in the dip of his white linen shirt. She knew how she’d like to wake him up, but that would only cause more distrust. She admired him a little longer, sighing to herself. He really didn’t know what he looked like. How gorgeous his pained expressions were. Nightmares were not what she wanted causing them, but it was impossible not to appreciate his face all the same. 

She placed a gloved hand firmly on his chest and rocked it back and forth. He moved slightly, his chest arching up to her palm and she grinned. How could such small things be so fun with him? But she needed to wake him before the sun rose. She moved him in bigger gestures. Despite gradually increasing the movement and it taking quite a bit before he awoke, when he did it was like he was coming up from drowning. His eyes shot open wide, he tried to sit up quickly, and an animalistic yell started to travel. Before she could even think her hand pressed him back into the mattress and her other flung to his mouth to cover it. 

“Do not make me regret this.” She hissed at him. 

His eyelids fluttered as he tried to adjust beneath her. 

“I will take you on another walk if you promise to be good. Nod for me.”

He nodded slowly.

“Good boy.”

She felt the heat of an exhale on her hand as he stopped resisting her and relaxed down. She slid her hand from his mouth across his shoulder, down his arm, tracing his muscles through the fabric before lightly interlacing their fingers together. She somewhat wished to feel his skin more directly than through the gloves, but they were necessary. She was taking him to see the sunrise.

“No collar this time?” He was still blinking sleep from his eyes. Adorable. 

“You haven’t earned it.” She grinned.

“I don’t know if ‘earned it’ is the right phrase when it’s something I’d rather avoid.”

“You’ll start to feel more secure with it soon enough.” 

He scoffed at that, but kept shuffling obediently alongside her. Was he purposely trying to brush against her or had he suddenly become clumsy?

“This is as far as I go. Even with a parasol it’s a bit risky. Don’t tell the others.” She pushed him forward towards the french doors of one of the many terrance balconies. 

He turned to look at her confused. His hand floating slightly away from his body like it felt unsure of where to go without her holding it. He brought it back down to his side when he noticed her staring at it, then tucked it behind his back like he was hiding it like a child. 

“Go where? Without you?”

“You’re a big boy. Go on outside. I trust you not to jump.” 

“Why?”

“Because I know how much you humans love to feel the sunlight on your skin, so I want you to feel it, absorb it, and then I want to hold your face in my hands so I can feel it safely too.” 

He blushed, eyes suddenly downcast. 

“I . . . thank you. I suppose that’s quite a nice reason.”

He walked backwards slowly till he reached the doors, and then paused before stepping outside. From the shadows she watched him take in the sunrise and spread his palms, collecting it. Something about the danger of the sunlight, and the way he responded to it, was so delicious she felt her fangs more sharply in her mouth. Fuck, was that drool? 

When Hector returned his body was humming with energy. He had a bashful pleased expression, like he was high. She grabbed his hand again, but this time sharply. 

“What-”

“Be silent.” 

She dragged Hector back to his chambers and threw him to his knees before she could even close the door. She stuck her hand in front of his face, “open” she commanded.

He parted his mouth just slightly looking up at her confused. She placed the tip of the middle finger of her glove in his mouth, “close.” He bit down and she withdrew her hand from the glove which was left hanging in his mouth. “Drop it.” She pointed to the edge of the carpet and he looked back and forth for a moment. He began to slowly crawl to the edge maintaining eye contact with her trying to see if this was right. She nodded. He lowered his chin to the floor and released the glove. “Now the other.” She repeated the process with her other hand, this time he followed much quicker. When he returned to her she cupped his left cheek with one palm and fisted his warm hair in the other. 

He nuzzled into her palm and she felt she might melt. She placed a thumb on his bottom lip pushed against the plushness with her nail tip. He took it slowly into his mouth and sucked, his skin was so hot it felt feverish now. Was she too burning up? A wet pop sound as he groaned around her thumb made her snarl. Let them both burn in hell’s fires. She never wanted this to end. 

“Please,” he rubbed his skin across her palm, “please slap me. I need it. I’ll do as you say. Please.”

Without hesitation she left him dazed from the impact of her slap. 

“Lick it.” She held her palm out for him and he obediently left a wet stripe across the lines of her hand. She slapped him again, this time the sound even more pleasant. 

“Lenore. I’ll be loyal to you. Only you.”

The heat in her flared.

“Please take off the ring so I can show you. You don’t need magic to bind me to you. You’ve known this the whole time. I can’t fight you. No matter how hard I try I'm always just fighting myself. You were right, you given me what I've always wanted. Please, please let me be what you want now.”


End file.
